El Casanova y su curiosidad
by ImagineAkira
Summary: [AU] Inuyasha un rico casanova, por curioso tiene a un genio que le concede deseos, lo que pasa es que ese "genio" en verdad es una "genia"
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** El Casanova y su curiosidad.

**Summary:** Inuyasha un rico casanova, por curioso tiene a un genio que le concede deseos, lo que pasa es que ese "genio" en verdad es una "genia"[AU]

**N/A: **Emm... Nada que decir.

**Pairing**: Inuyasha/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Créanme no querrán que Inuyasha(serie) sea mio, si no Hentai y besos cada dos capítulos)

**Words: **1754 palabras según Word

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

O.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o

—_Ni en tus sueños, ¡NO ME COMPROMETERE!_—grito Inuyasha furioso.

Taisho Inuyasha para ser mas claros, un joven rico y casanova, hijo de Inutaisho e Izayoi, muy apuesto y deseado por jovencitas hasta señoras, algunas pocas son amigas, otras son amigas con...¿Derecho? Claro que junto a Miroku, su mejor amigo... (Le contagio las mañas), son los que mas tienen relaciones o rupturas, la mayor relación que duro para el peli plateado fue de un mes, eso que le fue infiel, aunque la chica fue un poco tontica por no darse cuenta de esto.

—_¡Inuyasha! entiende, necesitas una novia, pero no de esas de un día, ¡Una real! cuando tengas unos cuarenta años, serás viejo_—dijo Inutaisho un poco triste, pero no era por su hijo... Si no porque tenia cincuenta años y ¡Tenia muchas arrugas!— _No tendrás esposa ni hijos... ¡Morirás solo y con arrugas!_

—_¡Déjame en paz!_—grito el peli plata menor... Seguido por un fuerte portazo.

Inutaisho quería que su hijo planificara su vida, que en un futuro tuviera una esposa, ¡quería nietos! aunque comprometerlo no era lo mejor, le gustaría que Inuyasha buscara una novia y se enamorara, pero era imposible, cada día traía a una joven, no quería pensar lo que le hacia, lo único que sabia es que ya se había tirado a todas las sirvientas de su casa, menos Kaede... Le agarro un escalofrió cuando imagino a su hijo arriba de Kaede, haciendo que cosas.

O.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o

Estaba furioso, el no quería comprometerse, no quería una novia, su padre estaba medio loco, tenia 19 años, todavía tenia algo de libertad, necesitaba disfrutar estos momentos... Antes de que su padre le diera el puesto de la empresa, el cual Sesshomaru rechazo... Le dijo que quería crear sus propias empresas y lo hizo, ahora era un millonario... Claro que lo único que hacia era trabajar, con su tiempo creería que no dormía, no le importaba la vida de su _medio_-hermano, su padre cuando murió su primera esposa, quiso rehacer su vida y se caso con su mama, su madre había muerto cuando tenia trece años, justo en la etapa de la pubertad, tuvo que hablar con Sesshomaru, ya que su padre trabajaba, al final tuvo que aprender solo ya que su medio-hermano le mando una mirada de "Jodete pendejo, me importa una mierda tus erecciones de adolescencia y mierdas de esas" y lo dejo a medio hablar.

Camino por el pasillo y observo como Kaede estaba guardando unas cajas en una alcoba, cuando vio en el piso una extraña lámpara de aceite, parecía de oro a pesar de lo sucia que estaba, Kaede rápidamente agarro ese objeto y lo guardo en una caja, se veía nerviosa, era un chico curioso, que quería ver mas cerca ese objeto.

—Oh, mi niño abajo esta su cena—dijo Kaede, era una señora de unos ochenta años, todavía no sabia como tenia tanta fuerza para estar trabajando aquí, lo trataba como un nieto, desde que murió su mama siempre cuidaba la casa y lo mimaba, la quería, pero era demasiado como decirlo... ¿Jode-pelotas? Ahí esta su adjetivo perfecto.

—No te preocupes, me iré a dormir—dijo con indiferencia Inuyasha, en verdad en la noche, su plan era cuando todos estén dormidos iría a buscar la lámpara para inspeccionarla.

Kaede se relajo y siguió con la tarea de guardar las cajas, Inuyasha observo atentamente donde la anciana guardaba la lámpara, disimulando impaciencia, ya que las cajas le impedían el paso del pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Le decidió ayudar y terminado el trabajo, se dirigió a su alcoba, el único lugar donde nadie lo molestaba, le gustaría una novia, pero quería una novia que lo amase y no a su dinero, claro que agarro fama de casanova como nada, pero la verdad no le importaba, si alguien lo quería no tenia que importarle eso, se cambio de ropa poniéndose su pijama rojo, era invierno y hacia mas frio que Sesshomaru cerca, saco la cabeza por la puerta para observar si había alguien, pero estaban todas las luces apagadas, agarro sus llaves, ya que tenia una mini-linterna, regalada por su abuela, Jah y pensaba que los regalos de las abuelas eran solo calcetines sucios.

Prendió la linterna y se dirigió a la alcoba donde estaban las cajas, estando frente a la puerta, la abrió, gracias a Dios que Kaede no cerro la puerta con llave, hoy tenia suerte, entro... Dentro de esta cerro la puerta y prendió las luces, viendo un montón de cajas, ¿Qué guardarían? pero ahora se tendría que centrar en una, era una caja negra que decía Top secret con rojo, puff top secret tu madre, la abrió y vio un montón de cosas, unos libros, unas pequeñas cajitas, al lado de un libro estaba la dicha linterna de aceite, la agarro y la limpio sacando toda la polvareda que tenia, era muy hermosa, era dorada como sus ojos, tenia unos cinco diamantes... Parecía cara, claro que no la iba a tomar, podía ser casanova. Pero ladrón nunca, tenia mucha fortuna, como para vivir toda su vida sin trabajar, solo tenia un poco de curiosidad, rara vez Kaede se ponía nerviosa, solo por una _simple_ lámpara, esta bien que fuera de oro y eso, pero tenían miles de cosas de esas.

Dejo la lámpara en la caja y volvió a su habitación, se tiro a su cama y agarro su Iphone, el mas nuevo (Me imagino en el futuro con el iphone quinientos) y vio sus mensajes, la mayoría era de chicas, luego eran de su amigo Miroku y la novia de Miroku... Sango, era buena chica pero no de su preferencia, también era la novia de su amigo, así que... Le daba igual, no tenia muchos amigos, solo por envidia y celos de los otros.

Decidió irse a dormir, mañana era sábado y tenia una salida con Sango, Miroku y Kouga, su enemigo de por vida, le dijo a dos chicas que Inuyasha quería tirárselas y ellas se fueron con el, pero solo a comer un helado. "Claaroh helado" pensó Inuyasha, Kouga no era muy casanova, si tenia una novia le era fiel, pero la ultima le corto, razón "desconocida" la verdad se acostó con esa chica, le dijo que seria su novio y luego la rechazo, le dio igual, esa chica era una zorra, se acostó con todos los de la escuela, El lobo como llamaba Inuyasha a Kouga lo desconocía, creería que lo salvo, sabia que estaba tras su dinero y popularidad, el lobito era guapo pero no tanto como el, se durmió finalmente, mañana tenia el presentimiento que seria un día genial.

O.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o

_Inuyasha pov´s_

Me desperté normal, estaba abrazando algo, era algo suave, parecía piel, lo abrase mas fuerte, ya que era cálido, abrí los ojos como platos cuando sentí como unos pechos se aplastaban con mi camisa, mientras otras piernas se enganchaban con las mías, ahí estaba la razón de esto, había una chica... Y vaya que chica, pelo azabache hasta la media espalda que caía en cascada, quería tocarla ya que se veía sedoso, mire su cara tenia unas lindas pestañas, una nariz fina y unos labios carnosos e rosados que pedían a gritos que los besara. Me resistí, primero le iba a preguntar quien era y luego la iba a besar.

Abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos hermosos y grandes ojos marrones, pestañeo un poco y yo le sonreí seductoramente, la chica salto dejando ver su cuerpo... Desnudo, algo dentro de mis pantalones creció y supe muy bien que era.

_Fin Inuyasha pov´s_

—Así que tu eres mi nuevo dueño— dijo la chica mientras se sentaba tranquilamente, importándole poco su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Dueño? primero preciosa ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?—dije mientras me comía con la miraba a la chica.

—Soy la genio de la lámpara, la que ayer limpiaste, tomando como eso un pacto... Estaré un año a tus servicios y luego volveré a la lámpara, no hace falta decirte mi nombre, solo dime tus deseos y los cumpliré—dijo la chica mientras me miraba.—¿Eres un pervertido?

escuchaba a la chica mientras me reía, la chica inventaba tonterías solo para acostarse conmigo, seguro que era una sirvienta nueva pense.

—Mira si no me crees es tu problema, ahora tengo que recibir ordenes—dijo Kagome con suma tranquilidad.

—Sisisi, podrías aliviarme un dolor que tengo en los pantalones—dijo Inuyasha todavía riendo.— Luego me gustaría mi desayuno.

—Quieres que te deje sin masculinidad, porque por mi no hay problema.—dijo Kagome mientras dio un leve aplauso y de la nada la chica apareció vestida y con el desayuno en las manos e Inuyasha ya no percibió dolor alguno en su entrepierna.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ¿De verdad era una genio? Pero... Porque no sentía su paquete entre sus piernas, levanto un poco su pantalón dejando ver... nada ¡NADA! ¡NO TENIA MASCULINIDAD! tampoco era mujer. Esta chica era una genio sin duda, pero ahora... ¡QUERIA SU PAQUETE!

—Devuélvelo, ¡Ya!—Inuyasha se puso de pie en su cama y le empezó a gritar mas fuerte, hasta que se quedo sin aire.

—Tu me dijiste que no querías sentir dolor, yo concedí tu deseo, ¿no es eso lo que querías?—dijo la azabache inocentemente.

—Dije que quería que me aliviaras, pero de otra manera, ¡NO SACANDOME EL PENE!—grito Inuyasha.—Arréglalo

—Gomen, pero solo puedo conceder dos deseos al día—dicho esto Kagome desapareció con una sonrisa graciosa.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, esa hija de su... le había sacado su masculinidad y desaparece, tenia que hacer algo para engordar la parte baja, siempre pero siempre se notaba, luego iba a hacer sufrir a esa Kagome pero ahora...

—¡TAISHO GREGORY INUYASHA! ¡¿QUE HACES GRITANDO CHANCHADAS!?— la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un peli plata mayor furioso y una anciana con un palo.

Arreglaría las cosas con su padre y su nana.

Continuara...

O.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O.o

Termine el primer capitulo Yay, planeo hacerlo largito :3 no estoy continuando los siguientes fics por que no tengo inspiración y tampoco es que lo quiera hacer como basura, mas de lo que ya es.

¡Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

_Teeeermine, YuUuUjUjUy, tengo un sueño terrible, no estoy actualizando mis fics por la razón de que mi computadora esta como poop de caballo, digo tarjetas de video, disco y otras mierdas de esas, cuestan una pasta que podría vivir un año de todo eso, pero necesito unas nuevas y buenas, estaba escribiendo con una tablet .-. es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, a cada rato un error y mas con teclado americano, no acentos, no signos, tampoco corrige, todo el tiempo con copy/paste._

_Estoy pensando hacer una adaptación de El caballero de brillante armadura, ese libro es espectacular, un triste final, para mi... Claro._

_Viva Michael Jackson (literalmente), Smooth Criminal y... ¡El elefante que arollo a Inuyasha! _

**o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O**

—Inuyasha ¿Esta bien?—pregunto el mejor amigo del peli plata menor, Miroku otro mujeriego, aunque es muy inteligente, tiene un defecto, toca algo que no debe... Pero recibe su merecido por parte de su novia Sango.

—Oh Miroku... Inuyasha esta bien, solo que Kaede le pego de mas—respondió y rio InuTaisho—. Tiene su merecido, estaba gritando, enzima cochinadas, ¡Parece un cerdo!

—¡Oye! a quien le dices cerdo, idiota—dijo Inuyasha recién despierto.

Luego de gritar la tontería, Kaede creería que casi mato a Inuyasha, InuTaisho le dijo que solo lo ponga en la cama y ya, creería que tenia suficiente con esos golpes, Miroku y sus amigos le habían venido a buscar, le dijo que estaba inconsciente porque un elefante le paso por enzima, InuTaisho era una persona seria por apariencia, pero cuando lo conocías era el hombre mas gracioso y animado del mundo.

—Mas respeto Inuyasha— grito Kaede desde la cocina, a Inuyasha le dio un escalofrió, ya le daba miedo esa vieja.

—Miroku te lo dejo, tengo trabajo—dijo InuTaisho Mientras salía de la habitación, Miroku asintió y Inuyasha se acariciaba los tres hermosos chichones que tenia en la cabeza y sin contar el ojo morado.

—Ahora, dime que te paso pillín.

—¿De que hablas?

—Mira a mi no me engañas, ¿Por qué no tienes nada en la entrepierna?

—Bue...Bueno, mira si te digo que apareció una chica desnuda, me dijo que era su dueño, luego se viste de la nada y me saca mi masculinidad ¿Me crees?

—Claro que te creo, sabes el otro día mi perro empezó a hablar y me dijo que me convertiría en Sailor Moon—dijo Miroku Sarcásticamente.

—¡¿De verdad!?—dijo Inuyasha ansiosamente.

—No.

—Pero no es broma, de verdad apareció una chica que me dio este desayuno y...y...y me saco mi... Ya sabes, ¡No es verdad! ¡Chica! ¡Hey!— empezó a gritar

—Oye acostarte con tantas chicas te esta afectando, iré a buscar a tu padre—dijo Miroku señalando la puerta.

—Espera ¡Aparece! ¡Dijiste que tenias que obedecerme! ¡hazlo!

De la nada apareció una chica, se sentó en la cama y los miro, la misma de antes pero ahora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Que quieres?—pregunto la oji-marron.

Inuyasha miraba con la mirada mas grande de odio y ira, la chica sonreía, Miroku sorprendido decidió romper el silencio.

—Así que... Tu eres la chica de la que habla Inuyasha...

—Oh... ¿habla sobre mi?

—¡Perra! Devuélveme mi... Pe...¡Masculinidad!

Miroku agarro las manos de la chica.

—Hermosa señorita ¿Le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?—ignoraron a Inuyasha, este rojo de la ira ¡lo estaban ignorando! enzima esa chica estaba dudando si aceptar o no.

—¿Acepto o no?—dijo la chica mirando a Inuyasha.

—¡No me preguntes! ¡Quiero mi masculinidad!

—Perdóname, pero tengo que negarme.

—Entiendo, no hay problema—dijo Miroku tristemente, ciertamente fingida.

Miroku dejo la mano de la chica y se sentó en la cama, viendo a Inuyasha que estaba con el ceño fruncido, tenia que calmarlo urgentemente, se acordó que abajo estaba Kouga y Sango, hoy iban a ir al bar de Mushin.

—Oye Inuyasha, acuérdate que hoy íbamos a salir, Kouga y Sango están abajo esperándonos.

—Esta bien... ¡Pero ahora dime que hago con esto!—dijo Inuyasha señalando su entrepierna—. Esa chica tiene la culpa.

Miroku miro a la azabache, ella estaba sonrojada mirando al piso, suspiro en que lio se habrá metido su amigo, era muy típico, todavía se acordaba cuando eran niños, le pregunto a su padre que estaba bebiendo, era un licor de los mas fuertes y el como curioso lo probo, termino muy pero muy mal, aunque no lo culpaba el también se metía en muchos líos. Un día toco a la novia de un chico, el lo empezó a golpear, Miroku para salir de esa le dijo que era homosexual y estaba casado con el peliplata, al final su padre lo regaño pensando que era gay.

—Primero, vamos a saber cual es el nombre de esta damisela—dijo Miroku—. Segundo ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada?

—Pu... Pues mi nombre es Kagome, soy la genio de la linterna de aceite, he estado sellada por casi 90 años y como Inuyasha es un curioso, pues froto esa lámpara y me invoco, ¿Algo mas?—explico Kagome.

—Te voy a creer, porque no es normal que una persona aparezca de la nada—dijo Miroku, mientras Inuyasha asentía—. Ahora ¿Como arreglamos su problemilla?

Inuyasha escuchaba y miraba atentamente a la Oji-marron, quería saber como podía revertir ese "problemilla" aunque era un problemón, ¡Se quedaría sin descendencia! De seguro eso es un castigo por ser casanova, dejaría de serlo y si su teoría es verdad, le volvería su masculinidad.

—Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, ya que solo puedo cumplir dos deseos por día, el me pidió aliviar el dolor y su desayuno, por hoy no puedo hacer nada mas.

—Hoy no e...

—¡HEY! Idiotas por que tardan tanto— interrumpió una peli-marrón y un peli-negro.

—¡Oh! Sanguito, Kouga, estábamos arreglando un problemita—dijo el peli-negro, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha miraban a Kouga e Sango.

—¿Con una chica? ¡Oh Dios mío! iban a hacer un trio—dijo Sango llorando—. Sabia que no podía confiar en ti.

—Pobre señorita, estoy dos cerdos la obligaron, venga conmigo por favor—dijo Kouga caminando donde la chica y abrazándola.

—¿Perdón? ¿Trio? ¿Con estos tontos? Jah prefiero unos caballos, ni en sus sueños—dijo la azabache librándose del abrazo del oji-azul.

—¡Con esta tonta nunca! _y menos en mi estado_—dijo Inuyasha mientras lo ultimo lo pensaba.

—WOW WOW Y... Emm... WOW— grito Sango, parando de llorar y levantados—. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Felicidades por tu futura novia!

Todos miraban anonadados a Sango, primero porque tuvo una bipolaridad de humor y segundo ¿Felicidades por tu futura novia? "_Loca"_ pensaron Inuyasha, Kagome y Kouga, mientras Miroku la veía con corazoncitos volando por ahí

—¿Pero que dices?—dijeron al unísono Kagome, Inuyasha e Kouga, el ultimo lo dijo con voz de celoso, esto no paso desapercibido por los otros.

—Ya-ya-ya, ya vámonos, le dijimos a Kikyou, Naraku y Ayame que nos esperen allí, si quieres, invita a tu amiga.

Inuyasha pensó, no iba a ir, se iban a dar cuenta, pero si se quedaba su padre le empezaría a buscar una candidata para esposa, miro a Kagome podría decirle que Kagome era su novia, hasta que la cosa se calmara, su padre algún día se molestaría de Kagome, mas con su actitud, luego le dejaría en paz y eso.

—Perdón, pero hace un rato Kaede me golpeo y todavía tengo un ojo morado y los tres chichones— dijo Inuyasha con dolor fingido.

—Pues yo te veo muy bien—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras el otro le mandaba una mirada asesina.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esta bella señorita—dijo Kouga con dulzura para Kagome, estaba interesado por ella, era tan hermosa y sus sonrisas hermosa—. ¡VAMOS BESTIA INMUNDA, NO TE HAGAS!—grito este para Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku vieron como Kouga trataba a Kagome, se veía desde lejos que estaba interesado, la verdad hace mucho que Kouga dejo de tratar con mujeres, desde que descubrió a la zorra de Yura, que lo engañaba, se puso muy triste, ya que se había enamorado de ella, no se le podía hacer nada, ahora estaban felices de su amigo, aunque muy tristes por su amiga Ayame la cual estaba enamorada de el, pobre de ella.

Sango observo como Kouga levantaba a Inuyasha, estaba todo normal hasta... Que vio su entrepierna, plana como una mujer... Como... Una mujer.

Sango se sorprendió eso no era normal, Kouga observo la cara de Sango y se dirigió donde su mirada se posaba, sorprendiéndose también.

Necesitaban una explicación...

Continuara...

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o

Para mañana los perros de Kagome :3 Adios ñ.ñ


End file.
